El Juno's Random Fic Contest
by Genevieve
Summary: This is for El Juno's Random Fic Contest. (Sorry for the title... I just didn't have one...) Anyways, Cody forgets Upamon in the class room, and Davis tries to help him. Both of them also intends to take revenge on.... Mrs.Mercier!!! (Warning: ~Yaoi~ Daik


Hi all. This is an entry for El Juno's random fic contest.

The phrases I use will be put at the end of the fic, because I believe that my authors note is long enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, nor the characters. They belong to other people that I don't remember. I only borrow them to torture them in fic for my amusement and that of others.

Notes: .... I don't have any, except that I have no idea what is going to happen in this fic, save for a few things, so brace yourself people. Also, there is some mean Teacher Bashing (*Cough* Mrs.Mercier*Cough*) For everybody who wants revenge on her for what she did to Izzy, thats what she will do to Cody, Kari and Wormmon! Not to mention Yolei, Davis, Tai, Matt, Mimi, Sora and just about everybody that had her as a teacher. This is the fic for you if you hate Mrs.Mercier.... *Laugh* (Sorry.... Oh and for those who don't know who Mrs.Mercier is, she was my sec.I and sec.II teacher that I really didn't like, and so I put her in my fic Week at the Kamiya as Izzy's fourth grade teacher, and for some odd reason, I often mention her in my fics....) Also the characters are out of character a bit.... Oh, and there is a bit of Yaoi (boy/boy love) near the end...Why? 'Cuz I wanted to!

Well enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"But he should have learned by now that when you have too much faith in something, it is bound to hurt you. Too much faith in anything will suck you dry." Read Cody from a text book his teacher had asked him to read in front of the class. After he finished the piece, he sat back down at his desk.

"Geez Cody, " Upamon started to say in a low voice, at his friend, because he was in is desk and didn't want the teacher to notice him. " Your teacher is really sadistic. This is the second time she asked you to read depressing stuff..."

"Well that's Mrs. Mercier for you. " He answered back.

"Alright children." The teacher, Mrs. Mercier, announced in front of the class. " The bell is going to ring in 1 minute or so.... So you should start on your homework." Each kid groaned. Why in the world would the teacher want them to do that? By the time they got their books out, they would have to put them away again. But because no one would dare risk facing Mrs. Mercier's wrath they did what she said. If they didn't, she would probably have made everybody stay in class longer, and nobody wanted that, especially not Cody Hida. He had a reunion with the other digidestened, and you know how cranky Davis is when people are late.

_'Stupid Davis... He says that I'm always late, it's not my fault! It's the teacher. Grrr... I would like to give her a piece of my mind'_ Cody thought meanly . The bell rang and all the kids in the class put away their books that they didn't even have time to open, and gathered around the door to exit.

"Why are you leaving? The bell didn't ring did it? " Mrs. Mercier asked looking at the clock. All of the class let out comments about the bell ringing two minutes ago. "Really? But the clock says it's going to ring in 3 minutes..." She continued looking at it. Didn't she see that the other classes were walking along the hallway. "Oh well, don't tell anyone that I let you kids go early."

_'Go early? I'm like 4 minutes late! It takes me about 5 minutes to get to my locker, then all the way to the computer room. That's 9 minutes late. Almost 10!!_ _And she thinks she's letting us go early, ' _Cody rolled his eyes and made his was as fast as he could to his locker.

"Stupid teacher." He muttered. "Oh well, another day done, another day less to go to the end of the year and not to see her anymore. Right Upamon? " He asked. He waited for an answer, but it didn't come. "Upamon? Oh no.... I left him in the class room! " He ran at full speed back to the classroom to get his partner. "Hope he's not mad, hope he's not mad."

A hand caught the back of his shirt and jerked him back. "Who's not mad? " Cody lifted his gaze to see who it was. It was Davis. Great. Just great. He seemed pretty upset. "Me? "

"Hi D-Davis..." Cody stuttered. " No, of course not you. You, you would never get mad because your just the nicest, greatest, coolest person I know."

"Stop with the flattery. It won't get you anywhere. You should learn to be on time. " He said flatly.

"Well it's not my fault! " Cody yelled, but his outburst didn't really scare the older boy. "It's Mrs. Mercier! She alw--"

"Mrs. Mercier?!" This, on the other hand, did scared the older boy from the bottom of his soul by the mention of his former teacher. "Man, I get you. Been there. God she's creepy, inside and out."

"No one's creepy on the inside." The new holder of the crest of knowledge started. "Some people are lost, and some are hurting, and some are afraid. But none of them are creepy."

"We are talking about Mrs. Mercier. I think an exception to the rule applies here." Davis said. "Anyways, let's talk about something other then the spawn of Satan shall we? " Cody nodded. "Why were you in such in a hurry before? You were saying something about he not being mad. Who is he? " Cody hit his head with the palm of his hand.

"Oh no! Upamon! I forgot him in the class! The door must be locked by now."

"Come on. Maybe it's not." Davis put a comforting hand on the lad's shoulder. "We'll go see if it is."

"Thanks. But what about the others? " Cody asked as the two of them started to head towards the room where the tyranic teacher ruled.

"I told them to go ahead, and that we would catch up." They arrived at the door to find it as they thought it would be, locked.

"Great!" Cody said sarcastically. He raised himself up on his toes to try and see through the window, even if it was pretty high, but being vertically challenged, it was difficult. So doing the sensible thing, Davis picked him up, and put him on his shoulders. "Hey wha..? What are you doing? "

"Lifting you up so you to see."

"Oh." After he was balanced on the brown-haired boy, Cody peered through the window.

"So, you see anything? "

"Yeah, but..." What he saw was pretty weird to describe

"But what? " Davis asked, a bit pressured by the weight of the young boy.

"Nothing really, it's just Upamon jumping around on the desks..... But I think he's chanting something...."

"What is he saying? "

"I'm trying to read his lips...." Cody looked carefully at his Digimon. " I'm not sure, but I think he is saying : "They have monkeys, and little monkeys, and, OOH! Froot Loops birds! "

"What?" Davis queried. "Your Digimon is weird...." That comment got him a knock on his head.

"Don't say that!"

"Sorry..." The goggle wearing boy said rubbing his head. " So, do you think that you can attract Upamon's attention and come and open the door? " Cody tried what his friend suggested, but it was no use. As hard that he banged on the door, the yellowish in-training Digimon didn't see them.

"It's no use..." Cody said. "We have to get him, but how? " He looked around the room, searching for something that might help him out. Then he spotted it. "The window!"

"Huh? " The boy under him said.

"There's a window, and Mrs.Mercier left it open. We can get in through it! " He exclaimed.

"Great! " Davis walked away, still with Cody on his shoulders.

"Hey, Davis? "

"Yeah? "

"Do you think you could let me down now? "

"Huh? Oh sure." He grabbed him and lifted him to the ground. "Let's go." The two boys ran through the now empty school to the open window.

_**~~~~~**_

"Upamon! " Cody yelled to his partner. "UPAMON!!" He yelled a second time. This time, his partner didn't respond because after having exhausted himself, he had fallen asleep on one of the desks.

"How strange." Davis mused.

"What is strange? "

"Well that he has so much power and yet he can't even wake himself."

Cody shook his head. "Lame, really Davis, that's lame..."

"Just trying to lighten the mood." He said jokingly.

"It's not helping. We have to find a way to wake him up..."

"Why don't you go through the window? " Davis suggested, almost losing his nerve.

"There's a screen! I can't! "

"Then why did you suggest we come out here? " Cody rubbed his head.

"That's because I didn't know."

"Oh..... Well I don't think we can do anything. We will have to wait till morning. I'm sure Upamon will understand. " Davis said.

"Yeah... you're right" The younger boy said reluctantly. "I should head home... I'm not really any use without him."

"I'll come with you." The leader of the new digidestened said. His words made the youngest of them all look at him in a 'you don't have to' way. "I have to make sure that you arrive safely. What would your mom say if I just let you wander off alone like that? "

"Fine. I hope Upamon will be OK." The two boys walked away from the school, but all of a sudden Davis stopped dead in his tracks, and put his hand out to stop Cody. The younger boy looked at his friend in a wondering manner.

"Do you see what I see?" Davis asked, a devilish smile playing across his face. Cody looked in the direction he was looking in, but spotted nothing. "Look! " Cody looked again. The only thing that was there was an almost empty parking lot, there was only one car there.

"Davis, I don't see what your seeing."

"Of course you do! You see that car there right? Well then you see what I'm seeing!" The emerald eyed kid regarded his comrade.

_'Yep, he's lost it...'_

"That car, do you know to whom it belongs to? " Cody shook his head. "Mrs. Mercier!"

"Ohh... so you want us to wait for Mrs.Mercier to come, and then ask her if she can unlock the classroom door? " Davis shook his head.

"No my young friend, no. I want to get......Revenge! "

"Revenge for what? "

"Revenge for what she did to me..." Davis's voice took on a dramatic tone. "Two years ago, when I was in her class. She gave me detention...."

"So, you get detention ofte--" Davis snapped his hand up suddenly to silence Cody.

"Let me finish... She gave me detention. She just didn't like me. And she gave me detention. You know, before that I never had detention. Before that I had good grades. "He clasped his hands together. "And all because she gave me detention, from there on everything went downwards! " He yelled to the sky as Cody backed away from him.

"Euh........ I think you're over exaggerating..." His older friend gave him a sort of crazy eyed look.

"Am I? Am I really? Think about it. It's Mrs. Mercier we are talking about! " He placed a hand on the holder of the crest of Knowledge and Reliability. "Think of all the times she gave extra work to all the class, how many time she asked you to do the same FREAKING homework four times! Four times! For no reason what so ever. Think about it.... All the time you wasted to try and produce perfect work, and only to have her say it could be better! Think about it...." Cody thought, and thought.... Weird to say, but Davis was right. Mrs. Mercier always asked for more, and when you did more it was never enough. It's enough to make anybody crack.... But what was Davis thinking about... What was he planning.

"Ok.... So you may have a bit of a point an--"

"I knew you would see it my way!!" Davis exclaimed scaring the poor boy. He took him by the arms and started to do some strange victory dance.

" D-D---A---VI---I---SSSS" Cody tried to talk, but it was hard when he was twirling and almost flying in the air. "ST---TOO---OOP!!" The holder of the crest of friendship and courage slowed down after a while, and after making sure that Cody wasn't sick from the brief air-born experience, he whispered to him his plan of revenge for their horrible teacher.

_** ~~~~~~**_

"Repeat me your hair-brained plan again PLEASE! " Cody exclaimed as the two of them walked over to a specific tree, in a small forest close to the school.

"It's simple. We come here, take a bee hive, and put it in her car! " Cody looked at him incredulously. "You know Badda-bing, badda boom! '"

"Am I the only one who distrusts plans that contain the words 'Badda-bing, badda-boom? " Cody muttered to no one in particular.

"Lighten up Cody! " Cody only grunted in response.

"You know she could be allergic, and if she's not, she could be with all the bee stings she might get."

"Hey she brought this upon herself! She should have been nicer. Besides, I think the bees are going to run for their lives from the amount of perfume she wears." Said the revenge seeking teen.

Cody sighed. "So where are we going to find the bee hive? "

"There is one right after the huge tree on the left."

"How do you know that? "

"Just say to your self Cody, rocks and bees don't mix.... hehe." Davis said scratching the back of his head in a nervous manner, thinking back to a souvenir of when he was a little kid. Like you might guess, it involves lots of bees, rock throwing and a little trip to the hospital....

"Anyway, let's hurry up before Mrs.Mercier leaves the school. " They headed to the location the brown haired boy said to retrieve the home of the stinging insects.

_**~~~~~**_

"Man, you would think that with the amount of people that hate her, she would lock her car door..." Davis muttered, carefully placing the bee hive in the car. (A/N: Don't ask me how he managed to not get stung....) He closed the door behind him. "Ok, now we wait for her to arrive." He dragged the younger boy towards some bushes.

"How long do you think we would have to wait? I have to be home in time for supper." Cody stated.

"You're not the only one, but I don't think it will take that long because there she is." The two boys looked at the mid-fifty year old woman with brown curly hair tied up in a bun. She wore a white cotton shirt with big puffy sleeves, a pair of normal jeans and a belt with one heck of a weird buckle. (A/N: Really weird belt buckle...) She also had thick glasses on.

"OK, show time!" The creator of the plan said. Mrs.Mercier opened the door of the car and a swarm of bees poured out. They were about to strike the teacher with their stings when.... They stopped dead in their tracks and left in a hurry. Mrs.Mercier bent down in her car, took out the hive with her bare hands and kicked it far, like we do when we kick a football. She smirked, got into her car and drove away.

"What the? " Davis mumbled in disbelief "She didn't even get stung! The bees were afraid of her! "

"Must be the perfume..." Cody suggested.

"Or maybe the smell of alcohol..."

"Or the odour of cigarettes..." Cody shrugged. Davis searched for another reason.

"I know! She is the evil incarnate! Thats why! "

"Whatever...." The younger boy said, turning away. " So are you going to walk me home now? "

"Huh? Oh sure." They both walked in silence towards the apartment building of the brown haired boy.

_**~~~~~~**_

"Bye Davis, see you tomorrow after school. Hope the others didn't mind that we didn't come today." Cody bid farewell to his friend who escorted him at his door step. He closed the door afterwards to go and eat supper or something. Davis turned away and directed himself towards the elevator. And as it opened two of his friends, Yolei Inoue and Takeru Takaishi, who lived in the building, got off.

"Hey Davis." Both of them said.

"Davish! " Chibimon said jumping from his former position, that was in T.K arms, into his partner's, and climbing all the way onto his head, in the same position Patamon was on his partner. "Why weren't you with ush? " He questioned.

"Cody forgot Upamon in his class room so I tried to help him get him...." He said "Hope you guys didn't run into any trouble."

"Nah, of course not." T.K said.

"Speak for yourself! " Yolei said. Davis glanced over to her and he saw that her hair was very messed up, with a little mud in it, and her glasses a bit crooked. "I'm going to take a shower." She said in a huff and left the two boys alone.

"So you helped Cody? " T.K asked as Davis nodded. " Hope you're not thinking of leaving me for him..." He joked.

"Of course not." To show him he was sincere, he grabbed him by the waist. " That idea would never even cross my mind.... Besides, he's heavy..." His boyfriend gave him a strange look. "Eurgh.... Never mind..." He released his grip on him.

"There is something you're hiding from me."

"Of course there is! I love to see you upset." Davis teased. "But if you must know, I just wanted to try and get revenge on Mrs. Mercier. Hehe..."

"The teacher from hell? "

"Yep, that's the one..." T.K signed. Davis told him all about his old teacher, and how he, before he had her, had good grades, no detention... It was almost impossible to believe Davis with no detention on such...

"What did you do? "

"Put a bee hive in her car...." T.K blinked at the statement.

"What happened? "

"My theory was right. She is the spawn of Satan..." The blond boy sighed again shaking his head.

"You know Davish," His blue friend started " maybe you could make me dishivolve into Fladramon and I could burn her for ya." Davis raised his eyes to his partner, as the other did as well. Patamon decided to respond to him.

" No Chibimon, setting people on fire is wrong." He chuckled " Hee hee, you're silly, Chibimon...."

"Well anyways. " T.K said. " I think I should go to my apartment. I'm sure my mom has put the supper in the microwave and is waiting for me." He gave his boyfriend a little kiss. "See you tomorrow." With that, he left.

"See you T.K" He waved his hand. "Come on Chibimon, you must be hungry right?"

"How did you know? "

"I can hear your tummy rumbling." Davis went to the elevator and descended the apartment to head towards his house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well that's all. Hope you enjoyed it.... Wonder if any of you are mad that Davis's plan didn't work.... But I'm sure that that is what would happen. Mrs. Mercier is the spawn of Satan! Sorry.....

Anyways, here are all the phrases I put in my fic. :

_"But he should have learned by now that when you have too much faith in something, it is bound to hurt you. Too much faith in anything will suck you dry." (Smart list)_

_"How strange that he has so much power and he can't even wake himself." (Smart list)_

_"No one's creepy on the inside. Some people are lost, and some are hurting, and some are afraid. But none of them are creepy." (Smart list)_

_"They have monkeys, and little monkeys, and, OOH! Froot Loops birds! " (Stupid list)_

_"Rocks and bees don't mix" (Stupid list)_

_"Am I the only one who distrusts plans that contain the words 'Badda-bing, badda-boom? '" (Stupid list)_

_"No, Patamon (Chibimon), setting people on fire is wrong. Hee hee, you're silly, Patamon (Chibimon)."_

In all I have 7 (3 smart, 4 Stupid) phrases out off 14... Got the half of it...

Anyways, I hope you like it... Hope it didn't disturb you to much... Oh, and please review, and tell me good luck for the contest.

Oh, and I would like to thank Loconik Digi, as usual.

Well bye bye

- Geneviève


End file.
